Rescue Bots Cybertronian School
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Chase, Boulder, Blades and their new friends (my OC's) face challenges, both good and bad when they start Cybertronian Freshman School. They face bullying, good and bad change, personal situations, emotions and new friends. With Heatwave Matthews as their teacher and Optimus as their principal, will they get through it? {HUMANIZED!}
1. First Day And The Start

_**My version of Transformers: Rescue Bots where they're in freshmen school and they go through teenage challenges and Heatwave is their teacher. Suggestions are highly recommended and welcome. Follow, fav, read and review! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Mikey- Josh Gad**_

 _ **Allie- Mae Whiteman**_

 _ **Electron- Jadyn Wong**_

 _Blades: It's the first day, I don't know where I stand anymore.  
I've got my hands in my pockets, I'm staring down at the floor.  
When I walk through the halls, will I fall flat on my face?  
Am I in over my head, are people even gonna know my name?_

 _Boulder:  
Give it time.  
It's okay if I don't figure everything out overnight.  
It's too late to turn back now.  
Gotta fight. (1-2-3.)_

 _Chase:  
Gotta be everything that I can.  
I might fail, if that's the way it's gotta be.  
I'll prove there's more to me than what you see.  
I'll live my life.  
All on the first day._

 _Mikey:  
It is the first day, and I'm sitting all by myself.  
All the weird things about me, maybe I should leave them somewhere else.  
When I wanna speak up, my voice decides it's gonna get really small.  
Cuz there's that part of me that wants to run and not be seen at all._

 _Allie: Give it time.  
It's okay if I don't figure everything out overnight.  
It's too late to turn back now.  
Gotta fight (1-2-3.)_

 _Electron: Gotta be everything that I can.  
I might fail, if that's the way it's gotta be.  
I'll prove there's more to me than what you see.  
I'll live my life.  
All on the first day._

 _All: Gotta be everything that I can. I might fail, if that's the way it's gotta be. I'll prove there's more to me than what you see. I'll live my life. On the first day. All on the first day._

/Chase's Prolog/

I pretty much got my plan down. Don't get noticed. Do what they say. Meet a friend. Get to know them and be yourself. He can't hurt me here. I'm safe for the short eight hours that I'm here. When I find a friend, I'll spend the weekends with him or her.

"Hi! I'm Electron, what's your name?" A peppy girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes asked me.

"My name is Chaser Charles McCain. But, please, call me Chase." I told her and she smiled.

"Yay! I've found my first friend!" She exclaimed and she led me to her locker, which happens to be by my locker.

"So. Chase? What is your favorite book?" She asked me and I smiled.

"Easy, the lovely bones." I told her and she smiled.

"I knew it! You look like a horror fan! Any siblings?" She asked and I sighed at her never ending energy.

"An older brother and an older sister. My brother, Blurrez Mason McCain, but he likes to be called Blurr and my sister, Allison Carly McCain, but she likes to be called Allie. Do you have any siblings?" I asked her as I put my supplies that I didn't need in my locker.

"Nope! Only child over here!" She exclaimed and I noticed a kid about my age with dark brown hair, almost black being pushed against the lockers.

"Wow. Classes haven't even started and bullying starts. That's just sad." I stated. She turned around and saw the kid being pushed against the lockers.

"Now, it's my turn to step in." She told me and approached them. I guess she's not going to be my friend… Now I'll never see her again.

"OK, here's how it's going to go. If you so much as _touch_ anyone that's _my_ friend….. _You'll_ find yourself in a dumpster. Tied up. And _nobody_ to help you. Understood?" She asked, pushing them away from the kid.

" **MA'AM YES, MA'AM!"** They yelled and ran away. They're total bastards.

"Hi. I'm Chase who are you?" I asked as I approached him.

"My name is Boulder Michael O'Neil. Only child, son of SpeedStar and Royalwind; the fastest racers in the world. I can tell that you're scarred, but not just from the first day and your normal as you'll ever get." He told us and I was surprised that he knew that. "I have the IQ of 197, I hate school for that matter and I have no friends anywhere NEAR that range of an IQ." I was surprised at this. I could tell he was gifted. Now to tell him my IQ.

"Boulder, I have the IQ of 203." He told me and he was surprised.

"Really?! That's high! I can easily read people and I'm an early MD, medical doctor." He told us and I smiled.

"I like you. Electron? What do you think?" I asked her and she smiled.

"You'll fit perfectly into our group." She told him and he smiled.

"Really?!" He asked and he hugged us. "Thank you, thank you, thank you guys so much! Yeah!" He yelled and we laughed.

"Hey Chasey!" My sister called out and I rolled my eyes.

"Allie! We're. At. School." I reminded her and she laughed.

'Oh! Sorry! I made a new friend! He's a human calculator." She stated and I laughed.

"Then he's your friend for life." I told her and she giggled. Then she noticed Electron and Boulder and she gasped.

"Aww, you made friends!" She stated and I rolled my optics.

"This is why I stay out of the house." I told Boulder and Electron and they laughed.

"Didn't you say you had a brother?" Electron asked me and I sighed.

"He goes to a different school. He got to Cybertronian Arts" I told them and they sighed.

"I wish I could go there they have all kinds off—" Electron began to say, but someone ran into her.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I'm Mikey." He told her as he helped her up.

"I'm Electron. This is Boulder, Chase and Allie." She told him, motioning to each of us.

"Nice to meet you guys! You guys have Matthews next?" He asked and we all did.

"Good! Help me!" He pleaded and I laughed and we all went to Mr. Matthew's class. Or as my schedule says; Heatwave Matthews.


	2. New Friend, The World And Blurr

_**My version of Transformers: Rescue Bots where they're in freshmen school and they go through teenage challenges and Heatwave is their teacher. Suggestions are highly recommended and welcome. Follow, fav, read and review! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Mikey- Josh Gad**_

 _ **Allie- Mae Whiteman**_

 _ **Electron- Jadyn Wong**_

 _ **/Chase' Prolog/**_

When I walked in the room I saw a kid maybe a little older than me sitting in a chair by himself. I motioned for Boulder to follow me.

"Hi. I'm Chase and this is Boulder. What's your name?" I asked and he tensed up.

"Blades! Here's this kid who is being nice, kind and _human_ talking to you." A man, which I suspected was our teacher, Heatwave Matthews walked up to us and slightly grabbed my shoulders and I shuttered at his touch. Blades stood up.

"My name is Blades Matthews, yes my father is also my teacher it's nice to meet you." He said and we shook hands.

"Hiiiiii! I'm Electron! It's nice to meet you! This is Mikey, Allie and well, you've met Chase and Boulder! We now like you and we're accepting you into our group." Electron told him and he seemed surprised.

"You don't think I'm weird, goofy, and silly?" He asked and I chuckled.

"No….. I think your cool, smart and our new friend." I told him and he smiled and we all sat by eachother.

 _ ***THIS WILL BE THE THEME SONG*!**_

 _I've been waiting for a day like this to come_

 _Struck like lightning my heart's beating like a drum_

 _On the edge of something wonderful_

 _Face to face with changes what's it all about?_

 _Life is crazy but I know, I can work it out_

 _Cause I got you to live it with me!_

 _I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! Light up the stars_

 _I've got some pages to turn. I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I got a ticket to the top of the sky_

 _I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life_

 _I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Take on the world, take on the world!_

 _Take on the world_

 _Take on the world, take on the world!_

 _Take on the world!_

 _ **BING! BING! BING! BING! BING!**_

The bell rang and Mr. Matthews started class.

"The civil war!" He stated and I just stayed quiet.

"The civil bore!" Blades stated as Boulder and I chuckled.

"Thank you, future Mini-Mart employee of the month." He told him and I rolled my eyes.

"Would I be making more money than you?" He asked him and he thought for a moment.

"The civil war!" He said again and I laughed. "OK. You guys and your technology, it's insane." He held up his cell phone. "This thing keeps you distracted. You need to see what the real world is like. Give me your phones." What he stated was unbelievable. And kinda creative. Reluctantly everyone handed their phones to him.

"You are going to write a report on anything. Anything at all. And you're going to fight for it. No homework, fewer school hours. Stuff like that. When you finish it, you'll get your phones back." He told us and I was impressed. I haven't had a teacher like him before… He's cool.

"Dad! Why?!" Blade whined and Electron looked at him strangely.

"It's a lesson. A lesson on life. One day, you're going to meet the real world. I know that you'll take on the world. You'll make it your own. You don't need electronics for that. I grew up without these. You just need to make the world your own when you are ready." He told us and I felt inspired. He was amazing….. For a teacher.

"What exactly do you teach in here?" Mikey asked him and he scoffed.

"Pfft I don't know, English?" He told us and we laughed.

"Make the world your own. Take on the world. Face changes, difficulties. Whatever it is. And face it. I believe in you. All of you." When he said 'all of you', he looked at me. I wonder why….

 **AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey lil' bro? Make any friends?" My older brother, Blurr asked me as we met at the place that we agreed on. Mid-way between our schools and a far enough to our house.

"Yes, I actually did. Boulder, Mikey, Blades, and Electron." I told him and he was surprised.

"Told you that you would. And it's a safe 9 hours from Galvertron."  
"7 hours, 46 minutes and 54 seconds." I told him and he sighed.

"It's hard being the older brother of a genies." He told me and I looked down.

"If only this genies could get us out of this abuse." I stated and Blurr didn't have a response to that, so it was a silent walk home.

 **LEAVE IDEAS! :-D**


	3. Morning, 7:00, Craziness And New People

**My version of Transformers: Rescue Bots where they're in freshmen school and they go through teenage challenges and Heatwave is their teacher. Suggestions are highly recommended and welcome. Follow, fav, read and review! This is mostly based off of girl/boy meets world. Enjoy!**

 **Mikey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Jadyn Wong**

 **Electron- Mae Whiteman**

 **Requiem- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Ember- Rowan Blanchard**

 **Rachel- Ava Kolker**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

When I woke up, I was on the floor. Typical place for me to wake up. It was 6: 25, I have to go meet Electron and Boulder at Blades' house. I got dressed, grabbed my things and went to go meet my friends.

 **AT BLADES' HOUSE**

" _ **CHASE! YOUR HERE!"**_ Electron yelled and dragged me inside.

"I am now also deaf, thank you." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Chase. Waffles?" Electron's mom asked me as she gave Rachel Blades' little sister waffles and I sighed.

"No thanks, Mrs. Matthews." I told her, politely.

"Hmm, I wasn't asking." She told me and I walked over and she handed me a plate and I thanked her.

"Friends!" Boulder said as he walked in.

"Boulder!" Blades, Electron and I exclaimed, like it was our new thing.

"Boulder, do you want waffles?" Mrs. Matthews asked him as he sat by me.

"No, thank you, but my mom already made me eggs, wheat toast, home fries, marmalade and a strawberry shaped like a star." He stated and I was impressed. Then again, his dad does own the only bank in town.

"I'm going to the O'Neil's. **WHO'S WITH ME?!"** Rachel yelled and I smiled at her adorableness.

"Guys. 7:00." Blades told us and we all walked to school together.

 _ **AT SCHOOL**_

"Gandhi. What'd he do?" Heatwave asked us.

"Freed Ireland." I told him.

"Try again." He told me, calmly.

"Freed Ireland."

"Freed India."

"Before or after he'd freed Ireland"

"Ooookkk….. Blades! Explain myself!" Heatwave said and Blades stood up with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Ok. When a father turns a certain age, things will start happening to you that you don't understand. It will confuse you, but it's a magical time." He told him and Boulder, Allie, Mikey, and Electron couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up!" Heatwave yelled and I was crying from laughing so hard.

"Look, don't worry, this is all normal. It's just your body's way of telling you that you are a woman." Blades finished and I was surprised that he could keep a straight face.

"Chasey, it's time for the talk." Allie said as she stood in front of my desk.

"In front of the whole class?!" I asked her and she glared at me.

"Yeah, give him the talk. Let's see what you know." Boulder stated and I rolled my eyes.

BING, BING, BING, BING, BING

"LUNCH" Allie and Mikey screamed as they ran out of there.

As Boulder and I headed to lunch, we literally ran into two girls.

"Sorry." We all said at the same time.

"Sup? I'm Requiem and this is my sister, Ember." Requiem told us and we shook hands.

"Hiiiiii! Wanna sit together?" Ember asked us, perkily.

"Ember we can't just ask them—"

"Sure! Why not?" Boulder exclaimed as he and Ember wet running to the cafeteria.

"So….. You're different…. And weird…. I'm weird. But you're strange. I don't like you, but I like your friend…. Bye." He stated and gave me and slight shove. She's mysterious…. I like that! I'll get to the bottom of her not liking me. No matter what.

Leave suggestions and reviews! :-)


	4. Bullying And Unfairness

**My version of Transformers: Rescue Bots where they're in freshmen school and they go through teenage challenges and Heatwave is their teacher. Suggestions are highly recommended and welcome. Follow, fav, read and review! This is mostly based off of girl/boy meets world. I was going to do a family game night episode, but I changed my mind. The family game night will be the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Mikey- Josh Gad**

 **Allie- Jadyn Wong**

 **Electron- Mae Whiteman**

 **Requiem- Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Ember- Rowan Blanchard**

 **Rachel- Ava Kolker**

 **The /Boulder's P.O.V/**

"Hey, hey, hey!" I exclaimed as I ran over to Chase at lunch.

"Hi." He responded, glumly. Yeah, something's wrong.

"You OK?" I asked him as I sat next to him.

"Why wouldn't I be? Blurr is going to school here now because he got expelled…. Again. So he's going to school here. Why wouldn't be OK?" He asked, without giving me eye contact.

"Hey, C'mon. Let's get out of ChaseyTown and be ourselves!" I exclaimed and he gave me a glare.

"Don't say that anymore. I don't like you saying that and you are a bully." He told me and he left.

What is going on with him? Is it something Requiem did? Something I did? Something Blades did? Something Allie did? Something Allie did? Something Electron did? Something Ember did? What is going on with my best friend?

 **IN CLASS**

"In what ways do human beings resolve conflict?" Heatwave asked the class, but I was only half paying attention. I was worried about my best friend.

"Bring in the mamma!" Blurr yelled and I rolled by eyes. Sometimes Blurr is so absent minded.

"They talk it out." Allie suggested.

"They go to war!" Mikey exclaimed, full of energy.

"Why can't they talk it out?" Allie asked them.

"They go to war!" Mikey stated, again.

"OK, you and me against Allie." Requiem told him.

" **THEY TALK IT OUT!"** Allie yelled, full of rage.

" _ **THEY GO TO WAR!"**_ Mikey yelled, louder.

" **LET'S GET HER!"** Requiem yelled, but Allie grabbed a Styrofoam ball gun and shot it at them and they backed down.

"You should've talked it out." Allie stated, putting the toy away.

"Many conflicts escalate and do not end well. The story of Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr is a prime example. Anyone know what happened? Chase?" He told us and asked Chasey what happened.

"Please stop picking on me." He responded and Heatwave looked confused.

"What?"  
"They had a duel. Burr killed Hamilton." Blurr told Heatwave, saving Chase from answering Heatwave.

"In 1791, Burr captured a senate seat from Hamilton's father-in-law, which launched their rivalry. Then Burr accused Hamilton of publicly insulting him." Heatwave explained to us. A few seconds later, Chase got a text on his phone. "Chase, no one should be texting you in class."

"I agree." He responded and turned to me. "I don't want you to say ChaseyTown to me anymore." He told me and I gave him eye-contact.

"I like ChaseyTown. I like you and I like to say whatever I want." I told him and Chasey growled so only I could hear him.

"Now, Burr challenged Hamilton to a duel to resolve their conflict." Heatwave told us and that only gave Chase an idea.

"Maybe that's what we should do."

"Maybe you want to hear what happened to them first." I told him, but I knew that he wouldn't listen, but it was worth a try.

"Hamilton believed the duel wasn't morally right, so he fired his pistol in the air. Burr, believing he had been shot at, fired at Hamilton and killed him. So, why am I telling you guys a story about what happens when you fail to resolve a conflict peacefully? Blurr?" Heatwave told us and asked Blurr and he responded almost immediately.

"People get hurt."

"What do we need to learn?"

"I need to learn how to resolve a conflict." Chasey told him.

"Alright, what's going on?" Heatwave asked us and I sighed.

"He thinks I'm a bully because I keep saying something that he doesn't like." I told him

"A bully isn't someone who says something you don't like. A bully is someone who uses power and intimidation to hurt others. There's a big difference between having a conflict with a friend and having a bully. So don't just throw that word around." Heatwave informed us and Chasey didn't look like he thought that through.

"There are other words you shouldn't just throw around, either." Chasey told him as he looked at me.

"What? Like ChaseyTown? The place where you live because you're there right now?" I asked him and he looked irritated.

"I asked you not to. Why do we have to keep talking about this?!"

"Because the most powerful tool in the human being arsenal is the ability to solve conflict with words." Heatwave explained and Chasey looked at me and gave me a look.

"You think I'm weird, crazy and different." Chasey stated and I chuckled.

"No kidding. You're unique and wonderful, and I love it here in ChaseyTown." I told him and at that point, Chasey stood up, facing me.

"I challenge you to a duel." He challenged me. So this is how it's gonna go down?

"Okay, you're not really understanding this at all. Boulder, please help her understand." Heatwave told me, but I didn't listen. I stood up to face Chasey.

"I accept. Duel to the death." I told him, bravely.

"Thank you. Very much." Heatwave told us, sarcastically.

 **AT MOONRACER'S**

"You will come back to me after the war, won't you, Darling'?" Electron asked Chasey in a southern accent.

"Just give me the ice cream, Electron." He told her and she did as she was told.

"Why are you my second, Requiem? Shouldn't you be over there with Chasey?" I asked her as she handed me my ice cream.

"Well, it was decided if things get out of hand, I was the best choice to... contain you." She told me and I chuckled.

"Oh. You think you can?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably pay for it pretty good.

"Boulder. As the one challenged to this duel, you get the first shot. All right, you'll take three paces, turn, and fire." Blurr explained to us.

"How do you know how to do this so well, Blurr?" Allie asked him.

"Well, at my old school, we call this a Wednesday." He responded and I rolled my eyes." Ice cream ready? One... two... three... turn... **Fire!** Wait a minute. Something's wrong." He said and Electron and Allie pulled him back from our path where we were going to throw ice cream. "Oh! That would have been bad. **Fire!"**

I thought about this for a moment…. I then decided my move. I turned around and gave my ice cream to Heatwave.

"That's the best way to resolve a conflict I ever saw!" Heatwave exclaimed and tasted the ice cream. "This tastes one day before expired."

"Chase, take a hint please so we can all be done with this." Allie told her youngest brother.

"This will be done when you treat me like an ordinary person who nobody notices." He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not. You're a crazy, weird little individual and I love you just the way you are. Deal with it." I told him and he walked towards me, I expected a hug, but he shoved ice cream in my face and stomped out, leaving us speechless on what he had done. "No need to contain me, Requiem. I'm fine."

"How are you fine? You don't look fine." Requiem stated and I sighed.

"Because that's not Chasey at all. Something's really wrong. Allie, Blurr... Chasey and I have a conflict. It won't teach us anything if you guys step in." I told them, before they could check on their younger brother.

"Okay. We're here if you need us." Blurr informed us and I understood.

"I know."

"Why are you so calm?" Mikey asked me.

"Because this isn't him. This isn't Chasey at all."

"Well, what could have changed him all of a sudden?" Ember asked me.

"This is like when, at my old school, I always used to wear bandannas and then there was somebody that didn't like that I... Oh, my God—" Blurr stated and stared at Electron, Ember, and Requiem.

"What are you looking at?" Electron asked him, once he noticed that Mikey was staring at him.

"You gots to go."

"What?"

"We need more towels."

"What?"

"Boulder needs more towels."

"I'm fine." I told him.

" **GET HIM MORE TOWELS!"** He yelled and they went to get more towels.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Of course he loves ChaseyTown. Of course she's weird and crazy and unique. That's what we all love about him." Mikey told me, but I still didn't get it.

"Somebody doesn't."

"What?"

"Chase doesn't want to be him because he feels like a nothing. Because a bully makes you feel like a nothing. A bully took something I liked about myself and made me feel bad about it."

"But why would she think I would ever do that? I'm her best friend. Why is she yelling at me?"

"Because I think she's trying to get you to hear her."

"Hear what? Why does she keep talking about a bully if she knows I'm not- What? Oh, no." I then realized what was going on. I went to find my best friend.

 **Chase and Boulder at the clubhouse that they built.**

"We have something to talk about, you and I." I told him.

"I don't like it when we fight." He told me.

"I'm going to be your best friend for the rest of your life. We're gonna have some conflicts along the way." I explained to him.

"What will we do?" He asked me.

"We will work them out. We'll always work them out because we're friends. And if things get rough, maybe we'll throw some ice cream at each other, but we'll still be friends because that's what reasonable people do" I told Chasey, calmly.

"So we have no conflict anymore?" Chasey asked.

 _How is this going to play out? I couldn't believe it myself._

"No. Now we have a new one. _Why_ wouldn't you come to me? _**How**_ could you not come to me if someone is bullying you?" I asked him, still processing everything.

"I'm humiliated, Boulder. I didn't want to let you see me humiliated." He stated, quietly.

"You thought it would just go away?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah... It's getting worse." He whispered, looking down.

"You know what the difference is between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"What?" And at that I gave Chasey a hug.

"You're the worst bully ever, Boulder." He commented and I chuckled.

"I know. Chasey, the bully just... doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anybody." I told him.

"I called you a bully and I ice creamed you. I'm really sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." I responded.

"Will you get back at me for the ice cream?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, and you're never gonna see it coming." I laughed.

"Couldn't you tell me just before you were gonna do it?" He asked, quickly.

"No, kid. That would hurt my enjoyment." I teased and he gave me a half smile.

"I'm sorry I took everything out on you." He apologized and I looked at him.

"It's okay. You had to take it out on somebody. I'm glad you felt safe enough to take it out on me. And I'm sorry I didn't hear what you were trying to say earlier." I apologized and he looked at me.

"Well, I will never go at you again." He promised and I sighed.

"No, it's alright. I can take it. Let it all out." I told him.

"I'm better now." He told me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you are. That's good. ChaseyTown." As I said that, Chasey got really defensive.

"Stop saying that! People shouldn't make fun of other people. What did I ever do to you?!" He yelled and he stood up. " 'You exist. You exist, and you're weird, and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird and stop being happy. Nobody should be as happy as you." He stated and he started to cry, which was unusual for him. "'Stop being who you are... or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face.'"

"Okay." I said, quietly understanding what he was going through.

Chasey then started crying more. "I'm fine." He told me, but I wasn't convinced.

"I'm not. How long? How long has this been going on?" I asked him as we sat down.

"A few weeks. This has been going on a few weeks." He told me and I sighed.

"Chase, I got you." I told him as he continued to cry.

"I tried dealing with him, Boulder. He's not a reasonable person. How do I handle this? I don't know how to handle this." He asked and I tried to calm him down.

"Not alone." I reminded him.

"But I thought I was supposed to learn how to resolve a conflict." He stated and I was surprised at him.

"You have a bully!" I half yelled at him.

"And I have conflict?" He asked me.

"You are incredibly screwy." I stated.

"And I'm screwy, and I have a bully, and I have a conflict?" He asked and I shrugged.

"What a tough day in ChaseyTown." He stated, as he slumped down.

"Okay. So now we know two things. First, you are going to stay exactly who you are." I told him and he understood.

"What else?" He asked me and I sighed.

"I don't think your siblings will."

"Chase! How could've you not of told us?" Allie asked as she came to the treehouse.

"I don't think it's right that Chase is always the first one to come help us but doesn't come to us when he needs help." Blurr stated and Chase sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't want to put this on you." He stated and I looked at him.

"We're friends. We can figure out anything." I told him and he looked down.

"But what if you're dealing with someone who-" before Chasey could continue, his phone buzzed. "Who just won't stop?"

 **AT SCHOOL**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"I want to talk to you. I know there's something going on." Heatwave told us and I sighed.

"Do you want me to tell you what it is?" I asked him.

"Do you want to, Chase? Because so far, you haven't told me, and I respect that." He told me and I looked down.

"It isn't good." Mikey stated.

"Yeah, I figured. But you're on it?" He asked him.

"Yes."

"And you're on it?" He asked Allie.

"Yep."

"The right way?"

"We'll see."

"The right way, Allison. You know why? Because Aaron Burr might have won his duel by killing his rival, but he never held office again and he'll forever be known for this. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Electron?"

"Everything will be okay, Mr. Matthews. It always is." She told him.

"Yeah, why do you suppose it always is? Blurr? It's on the board."

"The first one." {reads "Friendship"}

"That's right."

"And then you're going to tell us about the second one." {reads "Growth"}

"I am."

"Yeah, I know how this goes."

"There's nothing more valuable than friends when you have to go through life. But even if your friends aren't around, even if you're all alone, there's always someone to turn to. A parent. Or a teacher. It's okay to ask for help. That's because there's so much out there that makes it's way to you guys so much easier now."

"How do we fight that?" I asked him.

"Well, now we turn to growth. Rely on each other. Grow together. But sometimes you have to grow by yourself. But whatever it is that makes it's way to you, it's just shadows from your intimidating world. Don't live in the shadow. Your growth can help you get back into the sun."

"Thanks, Heatwave."

"Lexi, Graham, Cody, Kade, Dani, Hope, Brooklyn, Megan, Kayleigh, Taylor, Tyler, know there are lots of groups of friends in here and I know you guys go through stuff, too. Your math teacher helps you guys out, right? And relates Algebra to your lives? You guys okay? Learn from each other. Continue to grow. And always know that I'm here for you." He told us and I smiled and Boulder and I walked out with our arms around eachother.

 **MOONRACER'S**

"Ok... What is he sending to the school?" Blades asked me and I sighed.

"A picture. Of me. In my house. By myself, with Galvertron hitting and hurting me. It's bad enough that my dad hits me, but he says the people in school will to!" I told them and they were shocked. "What do I do, Boulder?"

"Uh... you look at your friends... and you realize that no matter how deep into ChaseyTown you go, we'll all be right behind you. Now go get him."

 **AT SCHOOL**

"Thank you for meeting me. I know you probably have something to say. You always have something to say. But now, it's my turn to talk. You need to listen. You need to watch. Welcome to ChaseyTown! {Dances} I dance around when I'm happy. I run by myself. (Runs crazily) Because that's who I am. And if I do something bad, Blurr helps me so that I can correct it and be something better. And you're not going to stop me by showing everybody your little picture that shows everybody that he does it. Because we're m going to show everybody right now. (Chase's classmates are right behind him) Welcome back to the Chasey Awards. And now, your host, British Blurr!"

"Hi, British Blurr" Boulder welcomed and I smiled.

"And now, the biggest award of the evening. This here award is for not only facing your fear, but doing it in front of everybody I know in my awful accent. (opens pretend envelope) And the winner is... Chasey!" Blurr said in a British accent and then strif beside our sister.

"I'd like to thank everybody who helped me get here... My friends. Because true friends let you be who you are. I'd also like to thank you. Because this was hard. But I've grown Today, So, thank you hey, where are you going?" I asked as the bully went running off.

"Look, Chasey, the farther away he goes, the smaller he gets." Boulder stated and I smiled.

 **MOONRACER'S**

"We did good." I stated and Heatwave smiled at me.

"Friendship and growth."

"What comes next?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I know you'll handle it."

"Here we are at the Chasey Awards after party, where we've been having ice cream. Because I challenged Boulder to a duel, and then I ice creamed him, and then he said he'd get me back, And I'd never see it coming? Is that why we're having ice cream?" I asked and then noticed that Boulder's had 6 ice cream scoops in it and I whimpered, knowing what was going to come next...


End file.
